Toya Washington
'Toya A Washington ' is a housemate from Big Brother 15. Profile You wouldn't want to cross her and her favourite motto is "don't come for me unless I send for you". When an ex-boyfriend mistreated her, she auctioned his possessions on eBay and sent him the link to purchase the items. She then gave the money to charity. She loves being self-employed because she isn't a 9-5 kind of girl and says if she was to work a job like that it would be like 'caging an animal'. Toya is passionate about staying true to who she is. "I was not created just to make everyone else happy. As long as I'm honest, that's all that counts," she says. The kindest thing that Toya has ever done was invite a boyfriend to live with her after he had nowhere to go, but she kicked him out after he 'took advantage'. She thinks that her best personality trait is that she is very direct and that means that people always know where they stand. Her worst traits are that she has no tact or patience. Toya thinks that her friends would describe her as hilarious, honest and direct. She has a type of men, preferring strong alpha male types. "I will not be dealing with short men. I like beards but well-kept beards and I don't like skinny men who need a belt for their jeans". Toya says she doesn't often get in to fights because she was bullied. "I’m not physical but my mouth does it for me". She isn't ruling out love in the House but says that the guy has got be really special for her to give him some attention. She feels she would make a 'good time girl' housemate and would be the 'fun one that is always laughing'. Big Brother 15 On Day 15, each housemate was able to cast a vote for whom they wanted to become the next Power Housemate. The following day, it was revealed that Toya, with four votes, had been selected to earn this title. Shortly after this was revealed, Toya was forced to name one housemate to join her as a Power Housemate, forming a Power Couple; she chose Matthew. The pair were then told that they must select one housemate to automatically face the public vote that week; they chose Christopher. Later that week, Toya and Matthew were then asked to select three housemates who would have their nominations vetoed; they selected Ash, Marlon and Winston, preventing Kimberly from facing the public vote. On Day 18, the couple were told that they must save one nominated housemate from eviction that week; they chose Steven. He was then forced to choose one of the Power Couple to face the public vote in his place; he chose Toya. She was evicted from the House on Day 23. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Toya1.jpg|Toya's full-length Big Brother 15 publicity photo Toya2.jpg|Toya's alternative full-length Big Brother 15 publicity photo Toya3.jpg|Toya enters the Big Brother 15 House Toya4.jpg|Toya after spraying deodorant under her armpits in the Big Brother 15 bedroom Toya5.jpg|Toya wakes up in the Big Brother 15 bedroom Toya6.jpg|Toya after having been selected as the new Big Brother 15 Power Housemate Toya7.jpg|Toya argues with Ash in the Big Brother 15 living area Toya8.jpg|Toya is evicted from the Big Brother 15 House Toya9.jpg|Toya is interviewed by Emma Willis after her eviction from the Big Brother 15 House Trivia *Toya was the first ever Power Housemate to be selected by a democratic vote between the housemates. *Toya was the first ever housemate to be evicted the same week that they were the Power Housemate. *Toya and Matthew Davies were the first ever Power Couple. **They were, therefore, the first two housemates to be a Power Housemate at the same time as another housemate. *Toya holds the record for having been evicted at the earliest time in any Big Brother series of any intruder. *Aside from Pauline Bennett, who was only ever eligible to receive one nomination, Toya received fewer nominations than any other Big Brother 15 female housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Late Entrant